The girl and the gravestone
by AdrianaSnapeHouse
Summary: Jill visita el cementerio días después del incidente en la mansión. Confesiones sin testigo. Decepción. Porque a pesar de que Jill guarda un rencor doloroso contra su capitán, no puede evitar preguntarse que será de él, porque ella no pudo evitar la tragedia. Algunos sentimientos salen a la luz, una oscura tarde de Julio.


**The girl and the gravestone.**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Ninguno de los personajes de Resident Evil, me pertenece.

**Aclaración de la autora:** Este fragmento se suscita días después del incidente en la mansión Spencer. Justo después del Resident Evil 1, pero antes de Resident Evil 3, que involucra directamente a Jill Valentine y el proyecto Némesis.

* * *

**Mercy.**

There's a corner of your heart for me.  
There's a corner of your heart just for me.  
I will pack my bags just to stay in the corner of your heart.  
Just to stay in the corner of your heart

**Corner of your heart – Ingrid Michaelson.****  
**

* * *

Jill se sentó sobre la tierra húmeda y fría.

La bufanda color azul revoloteaba a su alrededor.

No esperaba tener la necesidad de ir tan pronto.

No cuando apenas había transcurrido una semana desde aquella ceremonia de entierro.

Uno donde no hubo cuerpo al cual llorar o reprochar.

Las manos le temblaban.

Miró el nombre en aquella lápida. El de un hombre cuyo recuerdo le torturaba en la noche y día.

Seguía en negación.

No entendía como alguien podía desvanecerse así, sin la mínima gloria.

Un asesino a sangre fría no merece la piedad del cielo.

Eso había dicho Chris. Pero ella, ella siempre guardaba silencio. No quería pensar en eso.

Wesker había recibido la más dolorosa de las muertes.

El más penoso de los decesos. Sin siquiera esperarlo. A los pies de sus ideales.

* * *

Albert Wesker

1960 – 1998.

**He is resting in the Mercy of God.**

* * *

¿Por qué ella seguía esperando despertar, aliviándose de que todo fuera una pesadilla?

Fingiendo que no enfrentó enormes humanoides, cadáveres que vuelven a la vida, con hambre de carne, con los rostros desfigurados y esa pestilencia a muerte bajos sus pies.

Nada había sido igual desde la visita a esa mansión. Y jamás volvería a serlo. Seguían cazándola entre sueños.

Seguía despertando a media noche, con la cara empapada en sudor.

Por más que intentaba… por más que buscaba una razón para todos los sádicos actos que su capitán había cometido esa noche, todo lo que encontraba como respuesta, era la desolación.

¿De verdad había sido tan ciega, tan estúpida, como para creer todo ese tiempo, en una mentira?

— ¿Y bien capitán? ¿Se siente mejor ahora? —mencionó la joven de bellos ojos azules, en un susurro.

El rubio era la persona que en sus tiempos de oficial la había obligado a cada paso a ser mejor. A ser más certera. A no derrotarse ante lo adverso.

Y se había mostrado como una persona calculadora. Un profesional. E incluso como alguien agresivo y poco paciente.

Sin embargo, cruzó un límite que ninguno de ellos había imaginado fuera posible cruzar.

Al parecer la indiferencia había sido su mejor máscara.

El entierro había sido solemne. Chris no asistió. Estaba indignado de que alguien quisiera rendirle tributo a un bastardo sin alma como su antiguo jefe.

Ella recibió una bandera en el nombre de los caídos aquella noche.

Por mucho que Wesker fuera un traidor, se había designado que recibiera los honores de cualquier oficial perteneciente al cuerpo de policía.

Acarició con su mano color perla, la piedra grabada con el nombre del primer y último capitán de los S.T.A.R.S.

¿Debería, debería sentir compasión de él?

Estaba muerto.

Muerto por su ambición, por su locura.

Debería de odiarlo.

Debería odiarlo tanto por jugar con su vida, por utilizarla como un conejillo de indias, como un objeto del cual se puede sacar provecho.

Pero nada de eso.

En su corazón sólo residía la más profunda de las decepciones.

La más amarga de las traiciones.

Aún recordaba aquella ocasión que lo había visto caminar por los pasillos de la mansión, con el arma plateada firmemente apretada, los lentes negros, escondiendo la mirada escrutante. Sus pasos trepidantes, música de guerra.

Él le había dado instrucciones de seguir investigando. Y ella las había acatado al pie de la letra.

Porque aún en esas circunstancias desesperadas, respetaba su autoridad, su calidad de estratega.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenua?

Tan… crédula.

Se había dejado sorprender por la idea de que aún en los momentos de desesperación que reinaban sobre la ciudad de Raccoon City, podía confiar en alguien.

Pero no sólo le había fallado a ella y a sus creencias infantiles. Les había fallado a todos en aquella ciudad, que parecía condenada a muerte.

Y a sí mismo, cuando murió a manos de aquel engrendo que tanto decía admirar.

La forma de vida perfecta. Otra mentira más a la lista. Jill Valentine bufó de mala gana, contemplando las flores blancas que adornaban el sepulcro del oficial.

Muy en el fondo de su corazón, Jill deseaba que Albert Wesker hubiera logrado escapar junto con ellos.

Así hubiera podido pagar por sus crimines.

De esa forma, no estarían a la deriva. Sin pruebas, sin fundamentos, sin ninguna clase de información.

Tratando de combatir por su cuenta a ese demonio imparable que representaba Umbrella Corp. En esos momentos, cualquier mano conocida, hubiera sido de auxilio.

Los experimentos de la farmacéutica eran inhumanos. Sin una pizca de ética.

Nadie quería creer en lo relatado por los sobrevivientes de la mansión.

Era tan escalofriante, tan perturbador, que preferían fingir que eso sólo sucede en las películas de horror.

La ciudad era un caos ahora. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que una nueva tragedia se desatara.

Ella sólo podía esperar.

Una corriente de viento le hizo cerrar los ojos.

La joven miembro del Alpha Team, trató de levantarse, pero parecía no tener fuerza suficiente. Por alguna razón, necesitaba pasar esa noche en el cementerio.

La última morada del hombre al que alguna vez dijo admirar.

—Jamás podré perdonarte— Inquirió ella, con algo de rencor grabado en su voz generalmente amable, mirando esa lápida gris que le provocaba insomnio.

Recordaba su cuerpo atravesado de lado a lado por la garra del Tyranth.

Con esa fotografía grabada en la mente, despertaba con un grito mudo en los labios. Miraba su rostro y sólo podía visualizar el terror, la imperiosa necesidad de salir de aquel laboratorio donde estaban siendo perseguidos. Los deseos de llorar sobre el cuerpo sin vida del capitán.

Cada noche rememoraba sus desesperados intentos por detener el sangrado en el pecho de Wesker.

Pero era inútil.

No podía dar marcha atrás.

Aunque intentara no podía hacerle conservar la vida un minuto más para preguntarle por qué.

Por qué sus logros como capitán no eran suficientes. Por qué necesitaba de todo ese dolor, esa agonía, para sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Para mantener su soberbia.

¿A cuántos de sus colegas había estado dispuesto a sacrificar por entrenar a esas criaturas?

— ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarme de ti? ¡Por qué incluso ahora eres incapaz de sentir compasión por alguien!— preguntó Jill, con un tono de voz mucho más fuerte.

Pero claramente, no hubo respuesta.

No tenía sentido alzar la voz.

Después de todo, él ya estaba descansando.

Y ella estaba allí, sentada sobre una lápida de piedra negra.

Aunque rezara, aunque maldijera, eso no iba a cambiar.

—Creí en ti. Cielos, todos confiaban en que eras un excelente policía, cumpliendo con su deber. A pesar de tu carácter, de tus arranques en la oficina. Te respetaban. Pero veo que fuiste siempre un egoísta sin corazón. —Después de dichas palabras, la joven alzó la mirada al cielo. Pequeñas gotas comenzaban a caer y a mojar su cabello castaño, arreglado en una coleta.

Jill no creía en el infierno. No creía en un ser todopoderoso incapaz de perdonar hasta el más cruel de los pecados.

Pero quizá se equivocaba.

Incluso los ángeles tienen sus facetas oscuras.

¿Con qué podría borrar ese dolor, esa bruma, ese nudo en la garganta?

Nada lo traería de vuelta. Ni a Albert, ni a Enrico, ni a ninguna víctima de esa residencia insana.

Casi podía sentir la mano ensangrentada de Albert, aferrándose a sus ropas, como si tratara de decir algo, pero siéndole imposible por las heridas, la dificultad con la cual dio su último aliento, y después, nada.

—Lamento no haber hecho lo suficiente como para que todos saliéramos con vida de ese sitio. Lamento haber desconfiado de Barry. Lamento haber lastimado a Chris con mis palabras. Pero lo que más lamento… es ser lo suficientemente débil como para extrañar algo de ti. Hasta lo más simple. Hasta lo más cotidiano. —Su voz era triste y melancólica. El paisaje, de pronto tan oscuro, que parecían ser cenizas lo que caía del cielo.

— ¿Quién sabe? Quizá pronto todos estemos en el mismo sitio…—agregó finalmente, con un poco de gracia.

Los arboles crujían con la brisa.

Unos minutos más.

Se quedaría allí, sólo unos minutos más.

Todos merecemos compañía.

Y con un poco de suerte, al final todos seremos juzgados con piedad.

Hola. ¿Cómo están? Espero que todos estén bien. Yo no tanto. Estoy un poco triste. Un pequeño fragmento que se me ocurrió y que espero les agrade.

Comenzaré pronto otro nuevo proyecto. Pero no estoy segura de cual. Desde que perdí mis archivos en mi portátil, me sentí un poco decepcionada. Y ahora ando atorada con Cuerpo cautivo. Tuve la ligera sensación de que el capítulo no fue de su total agrado. Pero cualquier opinión, háganmela saber.


End file.
